1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a automobile compound tail light, particularly to one having different lighting functions provided at a rear side of an automobile and composed of a main base, a main light base, a side light base and a bottom base. The tail light has a sealed electric circuit board and a plurality of LED lamps provided respectively in the main light base, the side light bass and the bottom base. This makes the signals completely separate and insulated from the exterior in a waterproof way so as to prolong its service life, and also to be more easily repaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automobile taillight shown in FIG. 1 includes a main base (A), a main light base (B), a main cover (C), a side cover (D), and a bottom cover (E). The main base (A) is opaque, having a position tube (A1) with two threaded holes on an inner surface, and an opening respectively in a front side, a left side and a bottom side, a plurality of female-threaded tubes (A2) in an inner surface of the front opening, a female-threaded tube (A3) respectively at two sides of the left opening, and an engagement groove (A4) in an inner surface of the bottom opening.
The main light base (B) has a hole (B2) respectively at two sides, and a side light base (B1) extending from one side, and a light bulb is respectively fitted in the main light base (B) and the side light base (B2). The main cover (C) is colored and transparent, having a raised circular surface in the center portion. The side cover (D) is colored and transparent, having a hole respectively at two sides. The bottom cover (E) is not colored and transparent, having plural projections (E1) on two side edges. The bottom cover (E) is received in the interior of the main base (A), with the projections (E1) fitting in the engage grooves (A4) of the main base (A) by means of outer pressure of the bottom opening of the main base (A).
The main light base (B) is fixed with the bottom base (A) by screws (F) inserted through the holes (B2), engaging with the position tubes (A1), and protruding outward from the bottom base. Further, the side light base (B1) faces the left side opening of the main base (A) and the main light base (B) faces the front opening of the main base (A). The main cover (C) closes up the front opening of the bottom base (A), with screws (G) passing through the holes (C1) and then engaging with the female-threaded tubes (A2). Further, the side cover (D) closes up the side opening of the bottom base (A), with screws (H) passing through the holes (D1) and engaging with the female-threaded tubes (A3). In addition the whole taillight is secured above a license plate by the screws (F) also engaging the license plate frame and washers.
However, the conventional automobile compound tail light makes use of the light bulb in the main light base to shine through the main cover, so as to function as a brake light, a direction light, and at the same time shining through the bottom cover to cast light on the license plate. In addition, the light bulb in the side light base shines through the side cover to function as a side-indicating light. The main base is enclosed by the main cover, the bottom cover and the side cover; and has an open interior to permit the main cover, the bottom cover and the side cover shine at the same time when the light bulb of the main light base is lit up. Thus, the lamp light beam is shot out through the three sides of the main base, making it impossible to represent the exact function of any single indication. Moreover, the light beam that the conventional light bulb gives out is quite weak, not meeting the complete needs of the modern traffic safety regulations. And in addition, the conventional light bulb and the main light base are not processed with waterproof means, and are apt to cause breakage in case of high temperature or water leakage in case of raining.